


Another Lonely Day

by ToxikCherrys16



Series: Fem!Harry one shots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, I really hate tagging, Miscarriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxikCherrys16/pseuds/ToxikCherrys16
Summary: Affliction comes to us not to make us sad, but sober. Not to make us sorry, but wise - H. G. Wells. Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR CRIMINAL MINDS.





	Another Lonely Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and girls. I'm back again. I know, I haven't been posting a lot this year, I've just been going through a phase of getting ideas, and then only finishing a couple chapters, and then struggling. I'm hoping that will change in the next couple weeks.
> 
> Anyway, here's another fic that I only finished last week after struggling with the ending for so long. I was able to get there in the end though.
> 
> I forgot to mention in the last fic, but the face claim for my fem!Harry is Emer Kenny, the same person I picked for my fem!Percy face claim.
> 
> Little info on the timeline I've used (cause let's face it, I've screwed with it). It's set before The Omnivore, but after JJ has Henry. I know that I've mentioned that Harry and Spencer have been dating a while, and that it doesn't match up with the show's timeline, but it's just how I wrote it, so deal with it.
> 
> Anyway, on with the story. Please R&R/comment if you want. And thank you to everybody who's been favouriting, following, and all that jazz.
> 
> T.C
> 
> WARNINGS!!: This story does mention Spencer's drug addiction, and a miscarriage. Just wanted to warn anybody that might find this distressing.
> 
> ~oOo~

It was just an ordinary day for the BAU. They’d mainly been doing paperwork – with Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss sneaking some of their files onto Spencer’s pile – and teasing each other when the doctors phone rang. Now while getting a call was not unusual in itself, getting an unknown number calling his work phone was what had Spencer worried.

“Hello?… Yes, this is Dr. Reid… Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” And he put down the phone, grabbed his jacket and satchel, “I’m sorry, I have to go.” He told the part of his team that was in the bull pen, and almost bolted towards the door. His team were worried about him, because he did almost the same thing a couple weeks previously, just before they were scheduled to leave for a case in New York. He’d just dropped everything and left.

Spencer was the baby of the group, even if he was the smartest. He was the youngest, and everyone on the team felt the need to protect him, but they had no idea what he was going through or why he seemed so closed off from everybody. They wanted him to tell them, but Reid wasn’t the type of person that could be forced to say anything, and would just retreat more if they tried to do that.

Hotch and his team knew that the last time Reid kept anything from them, was after his kidnap and torture at the hands of Tobias Hankel, and his subsequent drug use. It had been a couple years since that, but they were still wary that he could slip at any moment, and they all knew what to look out for. If they had a feeling that he was slipping back into old habits, then they were to bring their concerns to Hotch or Rossi. And that’s exactly what they did.

Morgan and Prentiss were out of their chairs almost as soon as the elevator doors closed. His behaviour the last couple of weeks was something Hotch would want to know about, just to be prepared if the worst was to happen.

“Reid’s just left after getting a phone call.” Morgan informed his boss, sitting on the chair in front of the desk, “He’s been getting a lot of calls over the past couple weeks, but this is the second time he’s left. And he left in a hurry.”

Agent Hotchner looked up from the file he was working on. He too had noticed some of Reid’s odd behaviour, but he knew he had to just keep an eye on the situation to see if he started to act like he had before. There was no point in breaking any trust by accusing him of something he wasn’t doing.

“All right.” Hotch put his pen down and closed the file, “Give him ten minutes, then have Garcia track his phone. Let’s find out where he’s going.”

So that’s what they did. After ten minutes, Derek went to visit Garcia in her Lair, and had her track the young doctors phone. She found that he was still travelling, but the team decided that they should follow him to his destination. They had Garcia keep track of where he was going, while they got into the SUV’s; letting the bubbly tech analyst guide them where they needed to go.

The young genius stopped just over half an hour later, at a hospital in Washington. This had Garcia worried, thinking that something might be wrong with their Junior G Man, but also knowing that he got himself to the hospital, so it couldn’t be serious or about him. She relayed his position to the rest of the team before signing off; asking to be notified if they found out anything.

As soon as they reached the reception desk of the hospital, the agents showed their badges to the woman on the desk, and asked to know which room Dr. Spencer Reid was in. She couldn’t find him in the system, but she knew exactly who he was when they showed her a picture.

“Room 394. It’s so sad.”

A part of the agents wanted to know what was sad, but the other part just wanted to find Reid. To find out from him what was going on. So they made their way towards the room number that they’d been given. It was one of the private room, and they could hear sobbing coming from the room, even though they were out in the hallway.

Reid saw them first, but he didn’t do anything to begin with. He was too busy comforting the sobbing girl that was clinging to him. He was crying too, but he was also trying to keep it together. When he was able to get up, the girl started to cling to the two other men in the room – a long, blacked haired one, and a scarred man. They were trying to calm her down, but it didn’t seem like anything was working.

“What are you guys doing here?” Spencer shut the door as he left the room, but the sobbing could still be heard, “Did you follow me here?”

“We were worried. You left so fast, man, and we just wanted to find out if you were okay.” Morgan told him, “Wouldn’t you want to know if it was one of us?”

He didn’t answer immediately, but they could see that he was thinking about what he wanted to say. “I would. But I’d also wait for you to tell me what was wrong. Everybody has their secrets, and you just have to be patient.”

“You’re right. We never should have doubted you.”

“What’s her name?” Morgan gestured to the room they were standing in front of, watching the girl curl up into a ball on her side, and start to rock. Spencer looked towards her as well; tears welling up in his eyes the longer he looked at her. He wiped his eyes before turning back.

“Her name’s Harry. She’s my girlfriend.” A look of shock passed across the faces of his colleagues, “I met her in a coffee shop, just after our case in New Orleans. I was struggling with the cravings, and she came over with a coffee and a brownie. Turns out she owned the shop. We got to talking, and eventually we started dating.”

“So you’ve been seeing her for what? Three, four years.” JJ said, thinking back to the time she first met Will, “What’s happened?”

Spencer took a deep, calming breath. “They call it a Blighted Ovum, or Anembryonic Gestation. It’s basically a pregnancy, where the embryo never develops. We knew a couple weeks back that they couldn’t find a heart beat, and the gestational sack didn’t seem to have an embryo in it, but we remained hopeful.” Tears rolled down the young doctors face, “But we’ve now lost the baby. Harry woke up bleeding, she called her godparents, and they brought her here. They did an ultrasound scan, and they couldn’t find anything there anymore.”

A miscarriage. JJ couldn’t imagine what it would have been like to not have her son, and Emily couldn’t help but think about the abortion she’d had when she was a teenager. Spencer had talked about wanting kids, and was so happy when he was asked to be Henry’s godfather. He’d been over the moon when all the pregnancy tests had come back positive, and his only thoughts had been about watching Harry’s bump grow, about holding their baby when he or she was born. Now it wasn’t going to happen when he thought it would.

It wasn’t long before the team went back to Quantico, but Reid stayed with his girlfriend and his family. They knew that he was in no fit shape to work any cases they might get for the next few days. He was needed more by somebody else, and the team wasn’t going to interfere with that.

When they got back, they told Penelope about where Reid had gone. She then went out, and began doing what she does best – bringing colour to the worst of times, and happiness when everything seemed most dark. In fact, before the end of the day, Garcia had bought bunches of flowers and toys.

She made her way towards the room that she’d been given by Morgan; carrying everything that she had bought for her Junior G-man and his girlfriend. They were going through one of the worst moments of their lives, and Garcia hoped that she could make the time a little easier.

"Hello, hi.” Penelope was hardly able to see where she was going because of the huge bouquet of flowers and gift baskets that she was carrying, but she was soon rescued by the scarred man, Remus Lupin, who went over to help her, “Thank you. I didn’t plan on how I was going to maneuvers around with it.”

“That’s alright.” Remus told her, taking one of the baskets from her, and giving it to Sirius to hold.

“I’m Penelope Garcia…”

“I know who you are.” Harry had spent most of the day crying, but now she just felt numb. She felt like her whole world was crumbling around her. Her body had killed her baby, and she had only just come to terms with the fact that she was pregnant. Now she had to deal with losing her baby.

Penelope didn’t take how she responded to heart though. She knew what Harry was going through. “Its not your fault.”

“It is. It was my responsibility to keep my baby safe, and I failed.”

“Its not.” Penelope sat down in a vacant chair by the bed, “I don’t know exactly what you’re going through, I know the feeling of blaming yourself for something you couldn’t stop.” She took Harry’s hand, “I blamed myself, for years after my parents died. Drunk driver. What I never told my siblings, was that they were looking for me. I was eighteen and missed my curfew, so they got in their car, and began searching for me. When the police came to inform us of what happened, I’d only just come home and seen my parents note.” She wiped a tear from her cheek, “But I have this philosophy that everything happens for a reason. Had I been home on time or my parents been on a different road, they would probably still be alive, but without their deaths I never would have started hacking, and without that, I wouldn’t have joined the FBI.” Harry started crying again, because she knew Penelope was right, “honey, I know it hurts, but you can’t blame yourself. Especially when you’re not at fault.”

The colourful technical analyst stayed for a couple more hours, getting to know Harry and her family. How her parents were betrayed by someone they trusted, and were then murdered, her pseudo family in the Weasley’s and Hermione, and how she had met Spencer; with him trying to ask her out on a date.

And Penelope was right, as always. It hadn’t been the right time for a baby. The team got targeted by The Reaper, George Foyet, Spencer got exposed to Anthrax, and then got shot in the knee. Everything turned out fine though, when almost two years later, Harry gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who they named Lily Diana Reid.


End file.
